SUMMARY ? Core C Core C provides administrative and support services for the Program as a whole, and is the focal point for Program integration and research coordination. We have substantially revised and integrated our Program Research Plan to take advantage of new developments in cancer biology and clinical oncology; local strengths and expertise; and the opportunity to develop an integrated research program focused on the clinical, basic and translational science of AML and GBM. Our Program structure and integrated Research Plan to achieve our long term goals includes: ? Common, Program-wide disease focus on 2 challenging human tumors, AML and GBM; ? New Clinical Resource Core (Core A), providing clinical data, samples, genomic characterization, specialized lab and animal models support for AML and GBM science; ? New Bioinformatics/Statistical Support Core (Core B), headed by cancer genomics expert and TCGA Analysis Site Leader Dr. Ilya Shmulevich, leading integrated cancer bioinformatics and statistical support for all Projects; and ? Clinical and basic science colleagues included as Core and Project co-Investigators, to ensure the integrated pursuit of shared scientific and translational goals. Core Services Plan: Four of our 5 previous Core C Services will be continued in proposed research. Statistical support was transferred from Core C to our newly developed Core B: Bioinformatics/Statistical Support for reasons of thematic coherence and operational efficiency. Core B has exceptional expertise in this area. Core Services Plan: Four of our 5 previous Core C Services will be continued in proposed research. Statistical support was transferred from Core C to our newly developed Core B: Bioinformatics/Statistical Support for reasons of thematic coherence and operational efficiency. Core Service 1: Program scientific oversight, review and decision-making. Core Service 2: Centralized administrative support. Core Service 3: Program-specific shared research resources. Core Service 4: Training for Program members. Significance: Program research requires substantially more organization and a higher level of support than does the typical single investigator grant. This reflects the greater complexity of Program-based research; the requirement to coordinate research efforts across different Departments, administrative units and, in our case, institutions to achieve research synergy and success; and the need for continued review to prioritize and support the most important science. Impact: Core C and associated Core Services will continue to foster high quality science across the participating Projects and Cores.